


doing it right

by titboys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Frottage, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titboys/pseuds/titboys
Summary: lance and hunk ditch a lousy party to have some proper fun of their own.





	doing it right

It takes all of fifteen minutes for Hunk to conclude that this party is _so_ not his scene. It isn’t Lance’s scene either, but Lance had been the one to insist on coming. Or rather, he hadn’t given Hunk much of a choice. He’d been swallowed up by the crowd almost as soon as they arrived, leaving Hunk to contemplate the disproportionate alcohol to food ratio amidst a sea of college-aged strangers more interested in dry-humping to a bland bass line and beer pong.

Not that Hunk disapproves of public dry-humping and beer pong as a general rule, but it’s never been relevant to his interests.

More egregious than the uninspired debauchery is the food, which seems to consist solely of pre-made cheese and cracker platters hastily procured from Safeway. Like, no offense to Safeway, but Hunk knows for a fact he could do way more with considerably less.

Some indeterminate time later, Hunk is in the middle of puzzling out how anyone can ruin _crackers_ when he feels Lance sidle up beside him, his lean body radiating heat that gently enhances the fresh, beachy scent of his cologne. Hunk has made a point to never mention how much he loves that stuff. He also makes a point to avoid thinking about how often he’s jerked off to the ghostly imprint of it embedded on a shirt or a pillow held to his face. Once upon a time, it would have been creepy and pathetic. These days it’s all Hunk can do to keep his shit together so as not to further fuel Lance’s over-inflated ego.

“So, I was thinking…” Lance begins.

“Oh boy.” Hunk sets down the cracker he’s been making unhappy faces at. “You sure that’s a good idea?”

Lance’s mouth drops open in mock offense. “Rude!” he pronounces feelingly and levels one of his more potent pouts at Hunk. It’s a good one, too. A Category 4 at the very least, ruthlessly engineered to stimulate those parts of Hunk’s brain that reduce him to a dopey mess. It’s a response not unlike the one that’s produced whenever he gets sucked into the baby animals part of YouTube, but with way more boners.

Hunk sighs indulgently. “Uh-huh. So, you were thinking?”

“Yeah, about that.” Lance rubs the back of his neck and averts his eyes. “I was thinking we should bail and go to your place instead.”

“Oh my god, can we?” Hunk’s shoulders sag with relief. “This is so boring and the food really sucks? Like, dude, you have no idea.”

Lance wrinkles his nose. “Yeah. This kind of lame. Sorry, buddy.” With a sidelong look, he pushes his hand into Hunk’s and gives it a squeeze. “Let me make it up to you? We can have our own damn party.”

Once again, Lance doesn’t give Hunk much of a choice, but as Lance drags him through the press of bodies back out into clean, fresh air, Hunk decides he doesn’t mind so much this time.

-

The door to Hunk’s single has been closed for less than two seconds before Lance spins around and launches himself at him with a whoop.

Hunk’s a stalwart boy, wide and sturdy, but he still stumbles a couple of steps under the force of Lance’s enthusiasm. He flails for a bit before he has the presence of mind to hitch his hands under Lance’s ass to hold him steady. This results in a delighted, squirming moan that wakes Hunk’s cock right up, and he grips harder.

“Oh man.” Hunk grins up at Lance. “Pretty sure I like your idea of a party way better.”

“Yeah?” Lance’s grin is huge and smug, but Hunk figures he’s earned the right. “We’re just getting started, big guy.”

Hunk’s retort his cut off by a kiss, with Lance’s tongue immediately probing the seam of his lips. Hunk opens up to it eagerly. The angle isn’t all that ideal with Lance looming over him. It forces his head back, making his neck twinge in protest. Still, he’s gripping handfuls Hunk’s hair to hold his head in place, and his kiss is hungry and unselfconsciously sloppy, which more than makes up for it. The way Lance disregards dignity and too much saliva for the pleasure of plundering every square inch of Hunk’s mouth is so good that it makes Hunk’s head swim.

They make it to the bed in a messy heap of limbs and too many clothes, Lance rutting ineffectually against Hunk’s belly. “Naked,” he grunts between kisses, grabbing Hunk’s shirt with both hands and yanking hard. “C’mon.”

Hunk barely catches himself before pitching forward and breaks off with a splutter and a laugh. “Alright, alright! Geez.”

He untangles himself and sits back on his heels, already breathing hard. Lance looks utterly wrecked beneath him, flushed and a bit wild-eyed. His shirt is rucked up to expose his lean belly, and his long legs are spread wide to accommodate Hunk’s presence between them. Hunk can make out the bulge of Lance’s cock through his jeans, and the sight of it causes his own erection throb with sympathy. It’s no wonder Lance is getting impatient.

“Thirsty much?” Hunk rubs his palm over Lance’s bulge, watching Lance’s face.

Lance’s narrow hips lift off the bed, head rolling back as he groans a long, drawn-out “fuckkk” that makes Hunk’s insides twist sharply with lust. 

“Oh yeah,” Hunk observes huskily. “So thirsty.”

“Hunk,” Lance whines, and there’s a desperation there that finally spurs Hunk into action.

The days when Hunk used to be self-conscious about his body, specifically his size, are long behind him, but the hungry way Lance’s eyes rake over his body, from his broad chest and shoulders to his bulky arms and the rounded slope of his belly, never fails to take Hunk’s breath away. Between the two of them, they wrestle Hunk out of his pants and underwear. Lance, however, gives up the fight after only managing to get one leg free, since all the “important stuff is out, anyway.”

“No one’s making you wear tight pants,” Hunk points out.

“Shut up. You like my tight pants.”

Hunk can’t argue with that.

As if reading Hunk’s thoughts, Lance smirks, then hitches his bare leg over Hunk’s hip and hauls him down on top of him. Once again, Lance rocks his hips up against Hunk, and this time they both feel it, their cocks side by side as they rub against each other’s abdomens. Hunk groans.

“Like this?” Hunk pants, bracing his hands on the mattress. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Lance breathes, his eyes going heavy-lidded. “I like you on top.”

It’s a little reminiscent of their early days, back when they were just two inexperienced dudes eager to get off by any means possible. The memory of those first frantic, fumbling endeavors, coupled with the very present sensation of their bodies pressed together in the here and now, electrifies Hunk’s nerves. There’s nothing fumbling about the way Lance reaches around to grip his ass, urging Hunk into deep, rolling rhythm that traps Lance and his whimpery writhing against the mattress, but it’s just as good as he remembers.

And just like in the good old days, neither of them lasts very long. Lance groans into Hunk’s mouth when he comes, fingers digging into the meat of his ass, his lean thighs bracketing Hunk’s hips. Hunk follows less than a few minutes later, spurred on by the wet, sucking kisses Lance trails along his neck and shoulder.

When it’s over, Hunk drops onto the bed beside Lance to catch his breath, savoring the afterglow thrumming in his nerves. He feels the mattress shift, and a few minutes later his heart does a thrilled little flip as Lance slots himself into the comfortable little nook under Hunk’s arm. His pants are now conspicuously absent.

“Y’good?” Hunk asks, cuddling Lance closer and snuffling his hair. They should really clean up, but he’s a sucker for cuddles.

Lance squirms, making himself comfortable, and Hunk’s heart does another happy little flip. “Yeah.” He drapes his arm across Hunk’s chest and goes still.

After a long beat of silence, long enough that Hunk starts to assume they’re going to leave it at that, Lance shifts again. This time, he drapes his leg over Hunk’s thigh, and Hunk sucks in a breath when he realizes that Lance isn’t only fully awake, but hard as well.

“So, I was _thinking_ ,” Lance says, speaking in a lazy drawl that belies the insistent press of his cock against Hunk’s skin, “that we should do that again. Except this time I want you to fuck me.”

Hunk sighs and directs his grin towards the ceiling. All things considered, it’s not the worst idea Lance has had tonight.

And if he’s lucky, it won’t be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/titboys) and [tumblr](https://titboys.tumblr.com/).


End file.
